As a business organization grows and spreads out to geographically separated branch locations, the associated information technology (IT) network infrastructure often also changes. One aspect of changing IT network infrastructure is the desire to establish and maintain a secure private network associated with the business organization that is distributed geographically. In many cases, a private network between branch locations is established over public networks. One example of this networking technique is site-to-site virtual private network (VPN) deployment. In order to set up and maintain these private networks, various networking devices such as routers, switches and security appliances are utilized.
In recent years, various technology trends such as the migration of computing resources to the cloud, and a rapid increase in mobile device data usage have contributed to an increase in private network traffic among networking devices. Networking devices have traditionally been limited to using one network connection to support private network data communication, even if a networking device has multiple external-facing ports that could support other network connections. Although this existing technique offers simplicity, the limitation of using a single network connection in order to establish and support private network data communication often results in a bandwidth constraint as private network demand for networking resources increases.
In accordance with common practice the various features illustrated in the drawings may not be drawn to scale. Accordingly, the dimensions of the various features may be arbitrarily expanded or reduced for clarity. In addition, some of the drawings may not depict all of the components of a given system, method or device. Finally, like reference numerals may be used to denote like features throughout the specification and figures.